dexterfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Julie Benz
Julie Benz è l'attrice statunitense che interpreta Rita Bennet nella serie televisiva Dexter (show). Biografia Julie Benz (1º maggio 1972) nasce a Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. In seguito ancora piccola si trasferisce con la famiglia a Murrysville. Qui trascorrerà il resto della sua infanzia e adolescenza. Pratica pattinaggio su ghiaccio, passione ereditata dalla madre e nel 1988 partecipa ai Campionati Nazionali di pattinaggio artistico. Un infortunio però le impedisce di continuare la carrier e così intraprende la carriera di attrice, iniziando a recitare nei teatri della sua città. Frequenta la High School ed in seguito si iscrive alla New York University per studiare recitazione. La sua prima parte in un film è un piccolissimo ruolo in Due occhi diabolici, film girato da due noti autori del cinema horror come Dario Argento e George Romero. Trasferitasi a Los Angeles ottiene diversi ruoli in varie fiction televisive. La svolta per la sua carriera arriva nel 1997, quando partecipa alle audizioni per il ruolo di Buffy Summers nell'omonima serie televisiva assegnato in seguito a Sarah Michelle Gellar. Ottiene la parte di Darla, una seducente e pericolosa vampira. Questo ruolo doveva essere di comparsa, ma Julie risulta talmente a suo agio nella parte che il personaggio verrà riproposto nello spin-off Angel, dove diventa un personaggio rilevante nel corso della seconda e terza stagione. Con questa interpretazione Julie si guadagna la stima della critica e l'affetto dei fan della serie. Successivamente compare in altre serie televisive, tra cui Roswell, CSI, Supernatural. Dal 2006 al 2009 è nel cast della serie televisiva Dexter, dove ha ricoperto il ruolo di Rita Bennett, fidanzata del protagonista Dexter Morgan. Nel 2008 ha preso parte a diversi film: John Rambo, Saw V e Punisher - Zona di guerra. Nel 2009 è co-protagonista nel sequel del film The Boondock Saints - Giustizia finale. Dal 2010 ha preso parte alla sesta stagione della serie televisiva Desperate Housewives e alla serie No Ordinary Family. Vita privata Dal maggio 1998 al dicembre 2007 è stata sposata con l'attore e doppiatore John Kassir con il quale ha partecipato al doppiaggio del videogioco Halo 2. Filmografia Cinema *Due occhi diabolici - regia di Dario Argento e George Romero (1990) *Mike l'acchiappavoti - regia di Penelope Spheeris (1996) *Darkdrive - regia di Phillip J. Roth (1996) *Eating Las Vegas - regia di Tracy Fraim – cortometraggio (1997) *Innocenza infranta - regia di Pat O'Connor (1997) *Qualcosa è cambiato - regia di James L. Brooks (1997) *Amiche cattive - regia di Darren Stein (1998) *Dirt Merchant - regia di B.J. Nelson (1999) *Shriek - Hai impegni per venerdì 17? - regia di John Blanchard (2000) *The Brothers - regia di Gary Hardwick (2001) *The Midget Stays in the Picture - regia di Art Edler Brown – cortometraggio (2003) *George Re della Giungla 2 - regia di David Grossman *Bad Girls - regia di John T. Kretchmer (2005) *8mm 2 - Inferno di velluto - regia di J.S. Cardone (2005) *Kill Your Darlings - regia di Björne Larson (2006) *John Rambo - regia di Sylvester Stallone (2008) *Punisher - Zona di guerra - regia di Lexi Alexander (2008) *Saw V - regia di David Hackl (2008) *The Boondock Saints 2 - Il giorno di Ognissanti - regia di Troy Duffy (2009) *Kidnapping Caitlynn - regia di Kat Coiro – cortometraggio (2009) *Bedrooms - regia di Youssef Delara, Michael D. Olmos e Victor Teran (2009) *Answers to Nothing - regia di Matthew Leutwyler (2011) Televisione *Hi Honey, I'm Home – serie TV, 14 episodi (1991-1992) *Sposati... con figli (Married with Children) – serie TV, episodio 8x19 (1994) *Crosstown Traffic – film TV, regia di George Hickenlooper (1995) *Un vicepresidente a 4 zampe – film TV, regia di Susan Seidelman (1995) *Empire – film TV (1995) *La squadra del cuore (Hang Time) – serie TV, episodio 1x06 (1995) *Alta marea (High Tide) – serie TV, episodio 2x08 (1995) *Una bionda per papà (Step by Step) – serie TV, episodio 5x09 (1995) *Hearts Adrift – film TV, regia di Vic Sarin (1996) *Crescere, che fatica! (Boy Meets World) – serie TV, episodio 3x11 (1996) *Un detective in corsia (Diagnosis Murder) – serie TV, episodio 4x03 (1996) *I viaggiatori (Sliders) – serie TV, episodio 3x03 (1996) *The Single Guy – serie TV, episodio 3x06 (1996) *A Walton Easter – film TV, regia di Bill Corcoran (1997) *The Big Easy – serie TV, episodio 2x10 (1997) *Saranno famosi a Los Angeles (Fame L.A.) – serie TV, episodio 1x06 (1997) *Buffy l'ammazzavampiri – serie TV, 6 episodi (1997-2000) – nel ruolo di Darla *Ask Harriett – serie TV, 7 episodi (1998) *Conrad Bloom – serie TV, episodio 1x04 (1998) *The King of Queens – serie TV, episodio 1x20 (1999) *Payne – serie TV, 9 episodi (1999) *Roswell – serie TV, 7 episodi (1999-2000) *Scuola diabolica per ragazze – film TV, regia di Christopher Leitch (2000) *Angel – serie TV, 20 episodi (2000-2004) – nel ruolo di Darla *She Spies – serie TV, episodi 1x09 (2002) *Taken – miniserie TV, puntate 1-2 (2002) *Coupling – serie TV, episodio 1x06 (2002) *Il coraggio di ricominciare – film TV, regia di Georg Stanford Brown (2004) *NCIS - Unità anticrimine (NCIS) – serie TV, episodio 1x22 (2004) *Oliver Beene – serie TV, episodio 2x07 (2004) *Lackawanna Blues – film TV, regia di George C. Wolfe (2005) *Locuste: L'ottava piaga – film TV, regia di Ian Gilmour (2005) *Tracce di un delitto – film TV, regia di Stefan Pleszczynski (2006) *Supernatural – serie TV, episodio 1x12 (2006) *CSI: Miami – serie TV, episodio 4x16 (2006) *CSI - Scena del crimine – serie TV, episodio 6x22 (2006-2007) *'Dexter' – serie TV, 49 episodi (2006-2009) – nel ruolo di Rita Bennet *Law & Order - I due volti della giustizia – serie TV, episodio 17x14 (2007) *Uncorked – film TV, regia di David S. Cass Sr. (2009) *Tenuta in ostaggio – film TV, regia di Grant Harvey (2009) *Desperate Housewives – serie TV, 5 episodi (2010) *No Ordinary Family – serie TV, 20 episodi (2010-2011) *A Gifted Man – serie TV, 7 episodi (2011-2012) *Defiance – serie TV (2013-in corso) *Taken: The Search for Sophie Parker – film TV, regia di Don Michael Paul (2013) Categoria:Attori Regular Categoria:Attori